Sveela the Scornbreaker
Dame Sveela is the Seneschal, as well as a Knight of the Silver Hand , formerly within the Stormwind Arch-Chapter of the Silver Hand . Initially Dame Sveela joined the chapter seeking to be a representation of the Hand of Argus, intenting to be a harbinger of good will between the two factions. She quickly rose to the rank of Knight-Paladin in the Silver Hand and even to Champion and Armsmaster of the entire order due to her tactical and martial prowess. She recently returned after months of imprisonment by the Royal Apothecary Society who used her for experimentation. She is currently serving as the Seneschal of House Niall in Radiance. Appearance From a distance Sveela would appear as many other Draenei: standing tall and elegantly above the population. Her calm demeanor and fluid grace could very easily remind someone of a wolf stalking its prey. Every move that she makes is quite deliberate and purposeful. Sveela has a relatively muscular frame compared to other females of her race. Her athletic build does not deter from her shapely feminine form, but it would insinuate years of constant conditioning for battle. Her legs are notably strong and are used to bound swiftly on the field of battle, making her a powerful ally and a vicious and unrelenting adversary. Her hooves are filed to a points meaning a swift kick is just as devastating as a blade. Upon looking at her face one would notice her unreadable and ageless expression. There is an air about her that would insinuate that she has endured many hardships. The right side of her face is riddled with scarring and for some reason her right eye seems to be a slightly lighter color then the left. The pale blue hue of her skin is buffeted with scarring from shrapnel and white battle scars from the various conflicts she has endured. Her hair is a soft auburn red and reaches her shoulders. It is in no particular style; usually matted down from wearing a helmet. When in casual clothing it is usually something of simple make; either linen with britches and a tunic. This is usually a stark contrast between her femininity and athletic build. When in armor she is a sight to behold. She wears plates as if it were simply another layer of skin, not ever missing a step. Her body is extremely conditioned to carry the weight and still maintain mobility. She meticulously cleans and maintains her armor and weapons in her downtime and views it as a hobby rather then a chore. If an enemy were to assume that her clean armor makes her a greenhorn or just used for ceremony they would be making a deadly mistake. Sveela could be wearing a multitude of weapons and considers herself to be well versed in most forms of combat with them. When she is not training she is familiarizing herself with tactics and strategy. She prides herself in being able to predetermine enemy movement and focuses on redundancy and counters when planning a defense. She usually carries a mobile writing kit which includes a tube for parchment and maps as well as an inkwell and quill. Personality Dame Sveela's personality is very matter of fact and she does her best not to let her biases affect her decision making. She is very passionate about her dislike of the Fel and does her best to avoid getting into debates about it. She does her best to hide her dislikes and soft spots behind a mask of stoic resolve. It would prove rather difficult to emotionally undermine this woman. History Born into a world of war and tribulation, Sveela was practically conscripted into the ways of the Light. Facing untold terror she quickly became the strategic backbone in the offensive against the Legion in the Hellfire Peninsula. She led offensives for years in attempts to quell the demonic overtaking of the region. When the prophet Velen called for the exodus, Sveela lead hundreds of Draenei to the Exodar where she was caught among the wreckage leaving her lame. She conditioned her body and regained a lot of her strength back but what she shed is her close minded mindset in return. Her goal now is to expand her desire to support the Light and help all of those affected by hardship. ((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Knights Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Paladins